Tragedy Repeated
by KinkyDawgg
Summary: classic story of Girl loves boy, boy hurts girl, girl falls for another man and the classic love triangle Piper/god    Leo/Hazel/Frank chapters very.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there this is the author of the fanfic your reading this is my first story im doing it for my own reasons and dont really care if you comment on it or not but im open to criticism ill do my best with grammer and what not

As an author I feel I should introduce you to this story not because its not self explanitory but because my writing is different in fact im not a writter im an artist and one thing that fascinates me among many things is greek philosphy and more important tragedy I cant say for sure how im going to end it but prepare for the worse wish for the best. I dont own characters rick gets that credit im just manipulating them into my own little story.

Warning: I am not writing a Percy story literally, I dont mention him. Also I am writing this story not only about Pipers POV but in Leos aswell he will get just as much spot life dont worry Im really excited to write his well enough of me rambling onto the story.

Chapter 1

"Rise and shine beauty queen!" Removing the pillow shielding my ears from the turbulence of the Argro II, it truly is a masterpiece of both modern yet ancient technology. It was the most ambitious project leo has ever embarked on. All the sweat and tear countless night of sketching this is his baby! I couldnt help a smile and I pressed the intercom "Im up thanks leo, Over and out." Gods, after all I've been threw ruthless wind spirits, cannibal cyclops, and Drew leo has always kept a smile on my face. Now I know what your thinking and stop right there were best friends, more than best friends he's my brother! Figuratively and literally, regardless after five minutes of stretching in bed I arose and found my way to the bathroom.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking I am pleased to report the skies are clear, Festus is fed, and we will be arriving to our destination within the hour."

I approached the bathroom with caution, I approached the mirrior the image was what I always imagined a Cherokee women would look like. After fighting giants and hard cardio I lost what baby fat I had, add that with my growth spurt and long wavy brown hair the equation equals one happy Cherokee grandfather.

"Piper hurry up!" a familiar voice called from my door. I hurried and grabbed my long, Grecian dress and slipped it on. What? I had to show camp pride! Anyway I twisted a a gold chain link belt across my waist slipped on my sandles and ran for the door swinging it open to meet the love of my life Jason. Immediately embrassing me in a huge and placing a loving kiss apon my lips. "Come on were going to be late!" I moaned grabbing his hand and racing for the top deck.

Finally, as Jason reached the top flank of the stairs to see a very groomed leo waiting for us.

"I'll go down first." was all Jason said before jumping off the ledge of the replied "Umm I think ill just go down the stairs." Laughing I locked arms with leo and descended yet another flank of stairs. "Hey piper?" I looked at leo, he really went all out clean shaven, hair groomed, leo looked good. "Whats up? This camp is huge!" I replied " I had a dream.." Oh no not a dream! For demigods dreams can be good or bad and in my experience never good.

"Go on?" stopping midway down the stairs, " I was in the past, like 1940 or so and I was holding hands with this beautiful brown skinned girl" Leo's eyes looked distant, like he was back in his dream " think I will ever find love?" looking at him straight in the eyes "Ofcourse! Take it from me a daughter of the love goddess you will find love, love finds people in weird places..." "and you dont get wierder than this" we both burst out laughing. It's true me and Jason meet on a bus when he had amnesia. Now look at us I have never been happier before I know he's the one for me I feel it. It's just right.

As Leo and I reached the bottom of the stairs we were greeted by a little warrior. Literally he looked nine and he was in a full armor suit helmet and everything, truealy a site to behold. It took everything I had not to laugh. "Greetings greek travelers, my name is Aleek I shall escort you to the senate house where jason is being reinstated." Then he did something adorable he held his hand out, unlocking from leo, I took little aleeks hand as he escorted us to the senate. "I cant believe I lost a girl to an eight year old" leo pleaded from behind I couldhelp but laugh, little Alek must not have herd Leo because he keep walking without a word. "hey ill catch up with you guys..." I turned back to see Leo running I have to remember to ask him why he abandoned me with an eight year old, sure the eight year old had better manners and better grammer than him but still. Anyway we continued until we hit a statue infront a huge building which I assumed must have been the senate house. "Identification please?" did that statue just talk? "Aleek Gustav and a Greek adventurer" this camp just gets wierder and wierder the more I see it. "You may procede but leave your weapon miss," is he serious? Im a greek camper walking on Roman land for the first time in Hades knows when and he wants to dis arm me? "no," simple and to the point unfortinetly Mr. Statue didnt like my anwser and sprung to life. I jumped back pulling little Aleek with me and armed myself with Katoptris. Then suddenly if my eyes arent playing tricks on me a black vapor started materializing into a tall man in a tux, he looked around 6.2 considering im 5:8 Mr. Statue became furious and started stomping his feet like an angry twelve year old girl... wierder and wierder every minute. "This is not your domain!" the statue said going to unsheeth his sword the tall well dressed man let out a hardy laugh "no?" Mr. Fancy Tux held out his hand power eminating fromfrom every pore of his body. It was like nothing ive experienced before and believe me thats a lot, Then the statue exploded in thousands of different pieces like a ten ton weight dropped on it little aleek giggled . Mr. Fancy Tux turned slightly giving me a portfolio view of his face, I was breathless his auburn eye burned into me, then he vanished just like he appeared.

I guess the meeting was over or all the comotion caused a short recess because Jason came out and ran to me. "Are you ok? What the hell happened?" Ding Ding Ding thats the question of the day! "I can honestly say I have no idea" I replied sheething katoptris " So the god of bounderies just exploded on his own?" "well.. yeah" Damn it how do I get myself in these situations. Jasons face became stone cold with out any sign of affectionhe walked right past me. How can he be mad at me? Ofcourse there was a lurid immage of a destroyed statue god but im his girlfriend I would never lie If I knew what happened id tell him.

"Come on" Little aleek grabbed my hand and started leading me around camp. The camp to my suprise was very beautiful the grass was cut perfectly there land scaper must really take his job seriously. Aleek knew his way around camp he pointed out every cabin, stable, sted, well you get the idea. Finally we reached our destination " this cabin belongs to the fourth legion they have excepted you for your stay here."Cabin? This place is a temple anyway we walked up the steps as he knocked on the door.

A tall bulky guy anwsered wearing a tight muscle shirt that showed off his lean body which if Imay add is ill proportionate with his huge arms. "Hey little man what can I do for you?" then he looked at me with kind amazon green eyes. "This is Piper she just arrived from the big ship. Oh and piper?" he gestured me tobend down so he can whisper in my ear "if you need anything just ask me your to nice for jason." With that said he made his leave the little warrior who protected me from the big bad roman camp. I looked up at the tall man who just smiled "Come on in" walking into the cabin the first thing I noticed was the place was filled with golden weapons and little spider plants. Then it hit me theres thirty people here "Hey! Listen up This lovely lady will be staying with us for her duration at our camp. I expect you to behave and treat her with the upmost respect we're Romans not those savage barbarians! Wait I mean the first legion anyway continue" after my Nonchalant intoduction he continued "welcome home Piper" grinning he walked out side and out of sight. What a nice guy I only wish I got his name.

The first people from the legion to introduce themselves were two blond twins they looked completely identical except for the fact that one had dramatic bangs "Im Ashley" "and im Sam" they began Sam had the dramatic bangs "you lucked out you know were the nicest most awesomest legion here!" I can tell ashley was very analytical "I love your dress!" sam added. "Thanks" I replied with the best smile I could when in reality all I wanted to do was go home. The girls and I sat on one of their beds and started chatting the were fascinated by Camp-Halfblood. "Fauns arent ignorant scavengers their?" Ashley acted surprised "well some are ignorant but the're useful." Tonights going to be a long night. These two adorable girls must have been about fifteen. "soo piper whats your age any love interest?" Both girls asked talking the words out of each others mouth. I continued braiding my long brown wazy hair into a braid over my sholder and replied "well im seventeen and ahh!" before I got the chance to anwser they dragged me from the bed "what the hades!" I complained "sorry!" both girls squeeked "were going to be late for dinner" they said in unison pulling me by both arms "dont you eat in your camp?" "no..." was all I replied. Well I wasnt lieing the Aphrodite cabin has a secrete, a secrete nobody knows, because our mother is the goddess of beauty most her children strive for perfect. Most the girls diet regularly while the boys stick to an all protien diet. Some of the girls including my myself go through periods of anorexia. Im not proud to admit it but I overcame that. Unfortinetly some of my sisters haven't. Some of which take it to the point of bulimia. They but their bodys' through so much torture for what society accepts as "beautiful" being children of the love goddess we're expected to exceed those expectations. When in reality perfection is not achievable mortal or demigod. (TBC)

AS ashley sam and I walked into the dinning pavilion I noticed Leo sitting at a table in the far right corner of the pavilion "i'll see you guys later " I said and raced over to talk to leo. "hi stranger" I said squeezing his should before taking a seat. "Arent you going to eat?" I asked stricking conversation. "hey pipes, remember my dream? Well she's here literally," what? Thats awesome! Go Leo! " great! Go ask her out" I responded excitedly. "she has a boyfriend," oh thats the problem "whats her name is she here?" I asked I need to talk some sence into this girl. Leo turned his head to the far right corner of the pavilion I noticed a beautiful brown skinned girl eyeing me and leo before she turned her head we made eye contact and right then I knew. " Her name is Hazel" "so you give up? Havent you ever heard the saying try try again? Look shes been looking over to check on you the whole time don't give up on love, life without love is a life I would not want to live and I dont think you would either." spoken like a true daughter of Aphrodite if I must say so myself. " Thanks pipes,"he replied giving me the big goofy leo smile. "speaking of love jasons been avoiding me all day and im about to find out why catch ya later," after giving leo a big hug I walked off to find Jason.

While walking out the dining pavilion I could help but notice there way a beautiful twilight stretched across the purple and orange sky. My search for led me from his cabin from which if I may paraphrase our cabin leader "savage barbarians." to the senate housewalking up the steps I could help but admire how amazing the senate house was it was huge! Which if my judgement is correct half a footballl field. The doors of this astonishing monument were atleast 10 feet tall and pure or at least plated gold. Taking a deep breath I approach the the doors and with one mighty thrust the doors flung open with a thunderus clap.

Just my luck a senate meeting well if I back down now ill just look like a child I have a mission and not the senate or Hades himself can stop me. This is my spot light, all eyes on me I walked through the senate to Jason who was in fact speaking the look on his face was surprised was this a mistake? Ok I definetly regret this "um... we need to talk" after what seemed life an eternity jason grabbed me forcefully by the arm and led me to a corner of the room " What the hell do you think you are doing piper? Are you trying to embarrass me? It worked!" my eyes became teary I tried to keep my posure I opened my mouth to speak before jason cut me off "First you destroy our senate guard which I still dont know how the hell you did that now you interrupt my meeting to excuse me the praetor to speak with me? I was wrong about you you are the spawn of Aphrodite herself, little Cherokee barbie weak and snobby like your sisters. Now get out ill talk to you later." He turned and walked to his pedesal and continued his speech. Tears streaming down my face I ran, full throttly. The strong confident girl who entered was gone, shattered by the might of Rome and running like a child. Have I really became the one thing I despise the most? Has time changed me that much? I have to get away far away, I can't go to the cabin I'll just embarrass myself. I tried to get in festus but he was all locked up, leo was nowhere to be seen and I cant breath. The only place left is the battle arena of Mars. The only entrance I found was a snall tunnel with a gate by the end ran into the tunnel and collapsed half way down I could move anymore. Then suddenly I hear battle cries but not just any battle cries but Eight year old battle cries I drew katoptris and procede threw the sight I saw horrified me a half armored ancient warrior with his sword drawn against an eight year old! My body limp from running felt like stone a shiver whent threw my spine if I could only get his attention that boy might be able to get away. "Hey!" I yelled charging toward the half armored man why he had his shirt off ill never know but it was definetly more intimidating . Power radiating from ever pore of his body I knew I had no chance, but I have nothing left to lose, If I can give my life so that boy can live I would atleast stay true to my heratige ill die a proud Cherokee warrior. I swong my sword the man easily dodged and countered almost decapitating me. I dodged it by a hair although half my braid didn't survive I looked into kataptris I could help but feel proud I looked like a true warrior I dropped kataptris and tackled the armored man by his waist. As we fell to the ground his helmet knocked off the image I saw shocked me more than anything. Those Auburn piercing eyes' were staring daggers into my soul he smirked and flipped me over this is it. Game over atleast I got to see those eyes again before I go. He pinned by hands by my head then... then leaned down to kiss me. And when I say kiss I mean kiss I felt nothing like it before, it's a good thing I was sitting down because my limbs went limp I was completle eloped in the passion it was something I never felt before.

Slowly breaking the kiss he inched himself from my body still pinning, me down but I didn't more not one hairs length out faces inches apart those eyes even more spectacular up close then just as he left the first time I seen him he vanished. "pipper!" little aleek yelled. "thanks for the help but he was helping me training me." training him? But why... thats when I noticed I cant believe I didnt see it before the messy jet black wind blown hair those alluring eyes this is him son. "that man... your dad... what's his name?" I asked still breathtaken by the events. "Mars" it all made sense now he appeared by the statue to protect his son he was here to train him. A Million questions raced through my head what will Jason say? Are we even still together? But the question that bugged me the most was when will I see this man again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Piper!" Trying to ignore the disturbance I turned over in my sleep. Unfortunately Ashley was persistent "leave me alone!" I yelled throwing my pillow blindly. It seemed like an eternity of endless arguing and vigorous shaking before finally getting up. "What the hell happened to you? Ashley demanded completely ignoring her question I asked "How did I get here?" I asked I already new today was going to be dreadful. "Mitch our legion leader found you unconscious in the arena Aleek told him where to find you let refused to speak about what happened" Sam added, Great I thought, They can never know. "Are you ok... I mean we herd about the senate meeting" completely ignoring Ashley I turned to Mitch who was standing in the back of the room "Does anybody else know?" I asked "No but Jason has been looking for you. I know what he did was extreme but he's a good guy" I really don't want to talk about this I got up and started walking away "Hey!" turning around Ashley ran up to me cloths in her hand "At least put on some new cloths" she pleaded. Looking down my dress was completely a different color, I accepted the cloths " Thanks and I'm sorry I need some time to think" and with that said I took my leave.

I didn't wanna go back to the barracks but I had to go tack a shower, regardless of what Jason thinks I like to be clean. Entering the cabin I was relieved to see it was empty I walked to the bathroom looking in the mirror I was a completely different girl my ounce long wavy hair just barely passed my shoulders my face although looking normal lost the happiness that filled my eyes the day prior. As I striped my cloths and entered the shower I couldn't help but think about how much I've endured since being at this camp. My whole attitude changed I Can't even fathom the situation I got myself into. How am I going to face Jason? One things for sure I have to see that man again before I face Jason. After the shower I combed my hair, well combed what was left of my hair. Looking at the cloths Ashley gave me I was relieved to find they kept it simple shorts which were a bit to short for my taste and a tank top. Before I left I decided to braid a stand of hair I don't know why I just did.

As I left the barracks I took all the pro cations necessary to avoid Jason in some instances I even used kataptris as a mirror to check behind corners. Where was I going you ask? The only place I felt safe anymore, I was on my way to the arena. Those auburn eyes forever engrained into my soul, why did I care so much? It was just a kiss.. wasn't it? Well that's exactly what I needed to find out. As I entered the arena my heart sank. The arena empty, the bleachers filled, my hopes demolished. I made my way to the far corner of the arena and sat down. Why would I get my hopes up? I'm with Jason or at least I think I am. Suddenly I felt an sharp pain in my arm, looking over I was horrified to see a blue bruise 6 inches below my shoulder, Did he really do that to me? Before I could answer myself I felt his presence jumping up from my seat I turned as fast as I could and suddenly I was face to face with the one the only Mr. Fancy Tux or better known as Mars. Gosh he was beautiful just like last time I saw him. "The fates a cruel" what? Did he just talk! I never herd him speak before his voice sounded like I always imagined it. I was completely speechless, "loosen up a little your to serious as the time" he said laughing at me? "Don't laugh at me" I protested, yeah I got game. No reply all he did was grin. Turning my head blushing I said " I have a boyfriend." the last word coming out as if I was uncertain. I turned and started to walk away but I couldn't resist I turned around and ran into his arms, his touch electrifying. Our lips met, just like they have before the sensation better than before, and just like that we were gone.

Leo's POV

For those of you just tuning in let me give you a recap, since arriving at camp Jupiter I found the love of my life, her name is Hazel. There is only one problem and his name is Frank Zhang. Since my arrival I have only had physical contact with her once, that was all I need, it was a done deal. The kiss was like nothing I ever felt before, an experience only displayed in fairy tails or old plays. In fact if I may rephrase the best philosopher in forever! "A life with out love is a life not worth living" who you may ask? Well I'm not quite sure my friend Piper told me, speaking of which she is currently missing. Her boyfriend is going crazy trying find her. As he should, I'm not saying I agree with his actions but there in love so I'm sure they'll work it out. Now that were all caught up lets proceed with the story.

As I lye the anally trimmed lawn on this beautiful day I could help but think about the beautiful the only, Hazel. Her skin crispy brown, like brown sugar... Hey! When shes mine that's what I'm going to call her. I know I sound cocky but I truly think she is the one I just feel it. A life without her is not worth living.

Then suddenly out of the blue I hair something. Some big, something chubby, something like Frank Zhang. "Hi there" I said trying to be polite, I guess frank didn't feel the same he ran at me full throttle. "What the hell!" I yelled flames engulfing mt hands, but there would be no mediation it was on . Zhang morphed into an eagle and flew high in the air, I shot fireball after fireball at this flaming bird but he was to quick. Flying directly over my head he morphed again this time into a gorilla, Damn is there a restriction to how many time he can morph? I jumped and rolled avoiding the attack. As I turned around I was being charged by a big ugly gorilla, but this time I had the advantage I charged straight at him fire burning throughout my body. He sensed the danger and morphed into a pelican... a pelican? Really? I shot that bird right down but as the flaming ball made impact he became his self and fell right on me. I was out.

Pipers POV

"Were here" he whispered breaking the kiss. "Where are we?" I replied he smiled, gosh I love his smile, I blushed and broke eye contact. I think I herd a chuckle when he answered "welcome to Olympus!" in an enthusiastic tone. "Let me show you around" hand and hand we started walking down this beautifully paved path flowers engulfed the surrounding area the city was in the distance. I suddenly stopped "Mars..." I started almost stuttering his name " I'm flattered truly I am but the camp is already looking for me..." I continued pausing for a second before continuing "and I have a boyfriend.." there I said it. His smile faded, we were now face to face "you wanted to get away,i wanted to be with you..." he grabbed both hands, kissed them and continued " your...boyfriend" he added with disgust "look what he done to you." Immediately I knew I didn't want to look, "and if he ever does it again he's going to have to deal with me" his tone changed a big grin crossing his face. Who can argue with a face like that? After laughing to his self he started to walk me through the flowers. Has he been reading my mind? I wondered but I don't mind my face blushed "i know someone who wants to see you, but before we continue lets cover that horrible bruise" he knelled down scooping some dirt in his hand. Really dirt? He continued to play with the dirt until he regained his posture this time with a beautiful golden brace. Smiling he stepped closer holding my hand he slipped the brace to my bruise. "Much better," he grinned again with the grin! It has a power of its own. "you do know my mother is Aphrodite." What a stupid thing to say, "oh...in that case let me take you back" my heart flipped really! He burst out laughing "you think your so funny" I finally said sitting in the flowers. "Your still here aren't you?" he has a point "only cause I cant get out!" I replied sarcasticly. Suddenly his smile faded, he sat next to me so close we almost touch, what a tease! He must have herd me cause he smiled "I don't understand it but for some odd reason I can not fathom im in love with you. Did he really just say that "you love me?" I asked my heart skipped a beat. "wait for reasons you cant fathom?" I think he just insulted me! He suddenly burst out laughing cuffing my face with my hands he leaned closed "I love your Piper"he leaned in closer and closer until... he kissed my cheek. My cheek really? "now come on were running out of time and you still haven't talked to Venus" he stood up but before I had the chance to stand he picked me up. This couldn't get cornier on a farm but I think I'm falling for it. We continued walking threw the flowers toward a temple in the distance "I can walk you know." I blurted out laughing he just continued walking, sensing the silence he started to talk small talk at first until my Cherokee heritage came up, to my surprise he was an expert... well an expert in Cherokee warfare but what can I do its what he is. Finally we reached our destination. He set me on my feet and proceed to climb the temple step, before we even reach the top the doors swung open and a beautiful red hared women walked out, I knew just by her presence this was Venus

"Hellooo there!" she greeted with so much glee I didn't know how to perceive it. "Hurry along hunny we have much to discuss" she added tension in her voice. "I'll be right outside" said Mars kissing my hand before Venus grabbed me and dragged me into her lair. "Oh Piper I've waited so long to meet you!" "really?" I questioned something about this whole thing seems wrong. "Why yes! You young lady are very intriguing" I have to remember to pat myself on the shoulder. "Anyway" she continued "tell me whats on your mind" her smile widening she knew exactly what was going threw my mind "why are you doing this to me? And why are you doing this to him I thought you and him had something going on" my knees began to shake I was starting to get nervous, her face became serious. "Not all things are under my control, love is unpredictable, as its goddess I can manipulate it but once it's there there's nothing I can do," ah ha! I knew she had a thing for him! "why have you brought me here?" I asked confidence rising, her flawless face stared me down " the fates are cruel, history repeats itself over and over, you are here because you are my daughter and I wanted to warn you." warn me of what? "you know exactly what" and with that said she vanished. Well wasn't that pleasant. As I took a deep breath taking in the whole conversation a tall figure came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, then he whispered "i regret to inform you but its 8:00pm mortal time." "what!" I blurted out "i think I..." before finished the sentence we vanished in a blink of an eye we were where we start the field of Mars. "thank you... for everything" I could help but blush and turn my face. Noticing my action he gently moved my cheek so we were eye to eye. Those auburn eyes said a million words. He leaned in and kissed me " I'll see you soon" he said with a smile and vanished.

"Piper!" I herd a voice calling "I'm in here!" I hollered back. Running through the gates was Ashley. "Where have you been we've been looking all over Leo is in the infirmary" as she finished her sentence I sprinted to the infirmary what has Leo gotten himself into.

As I entered the infirmary I was greeted by Mitch and to my surprise Hazel, I knew he could do it! I walked up to Leo's bed he has unconscious. "what happened?" I asked, no one replied... I turned around the room was empty except for the one guy I wasn't ready to talk to Jason "Piper I am so sorry" he began I couldn't look him in the eye's as he grabbed my hands. " I know your mad but..." he looked at my arm, "where did you get that?" gesturing to my brace. Sliding the brace off my arm and exposing the bruise Jason looked startled. "it wasn't intentional I swear" my eyes tearing up "piper I love you I'd never do anything to hurt you I was just surprised." What a pathetic excuse I thought "you don't hurt the person you love.." I muttered. "Piper I love you more than anything you know that." the room fell silent "well that's a hell of a way to show it" was all I could manage to say before running out of the infirmary.


End file.
